


The One In Which Dean Reads FanFiction

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusion to Oral Sex, Fluff, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: Dean reads fanfiction and one of his his favorite authors just posted.





	The One In Which Dean Reads FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muggleish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleish/gifts).



“Hey Dean, that author you like just posted another chapter.”

“Which story?”

_ “Gods and Monsters” _

“Fuck. Yes! I really like that one. She really captures my personality. Makes me wish I knew this Birdy character for real.”

“Dean, you are such a nerd.”

“Shut up Sammy. Let me enjoy my damn fanfiction in peace.”

“Whatever, dude…. Hey did you see the messages she’s been getting lately? Some asshole is mad because some of her Reader inserts are plus size. And they claim you wouldn’t date someone who’s plus size…”

“Those assholes don’t know me at all. What I wouldn’t give for a nice set of plump thighs wrapped around my —“ he makes a motion with his hands that indicates where he’d want the thighs. Around his head.

Sam scoffs and makes a face of mock disgust. “Dude I don’t wanna hear about this. I love big girls too but I really don’t want to hear about you having sex.”

“Shut up Sammy. I’m gonna send her a message. She should get some positive feedback or something.”

“She will never believe it’s you.” Sam reminds him.

“She won’t ever know it’s me. I’m gonna send it anonymously.” Dean smirks. Obviously proud of his genius idea.

“What are you going to say?”

“This”, Dean points to the screen.

_ “Hey, I noticed you’ve gotten a lot of shit lately. I’m sorry. You don’t deserve that. You are a really good writer and I really enjoy that you make some of your characters plus size. I think Dean would really appreciate that. Thank you for all that you do. Please keep writing. I look forward to everything you post. ❤”  _

“Did you seriously put in a heart emoji?”

“Yeah, why? It’s not like she knows it’s me sending this.” He says as he clicks the send button. “I hope she cheers up. She deserves better. She really is a good writer.” He says with conviction.

“I know she is Dean. But you are still a nerd.”

“Says the guy currently reading something else she has written. Don’t think I don’t know you go on my account and read her stories.”

Sam snorts but doesn’t say anything. He grabs the tablet off the table while Dean reads from his laptop. He settles on one of the comfy chairs and looks up your blog and begins to read the newest chapter. A smile on his lips as he reads.

Dean opens tumblr to where he left off and starts reading. He never comments, because he is too shy and doesn’t want to come off as insensitive. Because he knew you’d never believe it was really him. But him and his brother really did spend a lot of time reading your stories and discussing theories. He only hopes his ask cheers you up and that others send in more positive messages.

“Son of a bitch!” He exclaims, as he comes to the end of the chapter and realizes it is a cliffhanger.

Sam just laughs under his breath at his brother’s antics and clicks on the next chapter of the story he is trying to catch up on.

Once they are both caught up, they spend the next hour talking about what they hope comes next. A hobby they will never admit to anyone else, that they enjoy doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


End file.
